doctorwhofandomcom_cy-20200215-history
An Unearthly Child (stori deledu)
An Unearthly Child oedd stori cyntaf y sioe a chafodd ei dangos nol yn 1963. Roedd nifer o broblemau wrth baratoi'r stori, yn anwedig gyda darganfod cyfarwyddwr ar ol i'r un cyntaf cwympo allan oherwydd dadl arian. Yn ddiolchgar i Waris Hussein, fe wnaeth y sioe gael ei ail-gyhoeddi ar gyfer ei arddangos ym Mhrydain. Yn ogystal a phroblemau ffilmio, mi roedd arddangos yn derbyn problemau ei hun. Yn ystod arddongas cyntaf y sioe, mi roedd torriad pwer anferth ym Mhrydain, lle be bron i hanner y poblogaeth yn colli pwer ac felly methy gwylio'r sioe. Cytunodd y cynhyrchwr dylai fod ail-arddangosiad or episod cyntaf ar gyfer y rhai a gollodd y penwythnos cyn. Fe gafodd niferoedd go dda o bobl yn ei wylio a phobol yn ei hoffi yn fawr. Fe ddaeth Doctor Who, o hynny ymlaen, yn ffuglen-wyddoniaeth poblogaidd iawn a'r un gorau yn y byd bron. Crynodeb Tra'n dysgu ei gwahanol pynciau i'w disgyblion, mae dau athro ysgol yn cymryd ddiddordeb mewn un disgybl yn penodol. Ei henw yw Susan Foreman, ac yn amlwg mae ganddi potensial yn ei waith, ond mae'n gwybod gormod. Yn teimlo dylen nhw ymchwilio, mae'r athrawon yn ymweld a'i thy, ond yn darganfod ardal sothach yn ei lle, gyda eitem diddorol yn ei ganol, Bocs Heddlu, sy'n hymian yn gynnil. Plot Pennod 1 - An Unearthly Child I ddechrau, mae Dyn Heddlu yn cerdded tu fas i ardal sothach. Mae'r camera yn symud i mewn trwy'r drysau ac yn gweld bocs Heddlu diddorol yng nghanol pentyrrau o wastraff a tegannau. Mewn ysgol, mae Barbara Wright, athrawes Hanes yn cerdded i dosbarth Ian Chesterton, athro Gwyddoniaeth, mae'n gofyn amdan disgybl o'r enw Susan Foreman ac mae ef yn cytuno ei fod hi'n rhyfedd ac yn wahanol i merched eraill yr ysgol. Yn mynd i ddosbarth Barbara mae Ian yn cynnig lifft gartref, ond mae Susan yn gwadu. Mae Barbara yn teimlo'n ddrwg am gadael iddi gerdded gartref ar ben ei hun, ac felly, gyda Ian yn teithio yn ei gar i weld lle mae'n byw. Yno, maent yn gweld hi'n cerdded mewn i ardal sothach ar ben ei hun, yn edrych yn ddirgelus iawn. Yn penderfynol iawn, mae'r ddau athro yn ei dilyn. Tu fewn yr ardal sothach, mae Ian yn cael ei denu gan y Bocs Heddlu sy'n sefyll yng nghanol yr holl sbwriel. Cyn iddo gally trio agor y drws, mae dyn yn dod i fewn, yn gorfodi'r ddau athro i guddio. Mae'r dyn am agor drws y bocs, pan mae'n gweld y ddau yn cuddio ac yn troi i ffwrdd. Mewn llais penderfynol iawn, mae'n gofyn am ei ymddangosiad anghwrtais. Mae Ian yn esbonio gweld Susan yn dod i fewn i'r ardal. Mae'r dyn yn ceisio gwrthod dywediadau y dyn, ond yn cael ei gwthio i ffwrdd a mae'r ddau athro yn cerdded i fewn i ystafell fawr. Oherwydd ei anghwrteisrwydd, mae'r Doctor yn eu herwgipio ac yn danfon ei TARDIS nol mewn amser. Pennod 2 - The Cave of Skulls I'w hychwangu. Pennod 3 - The Forest of Fear I'w hychwanegu. Pennod 4 - The Firemaker I'w hychwanegu. Cymeriadau * Doctor Cyntaf - William Hartnell * Susan Foreman - Carole Ann Ford * Ian Chesterton - William Russell * Barbara Wright - Jacqueline Hill * Kal - Jeremy Young * Za - Derek Newark * Hur - Alethea Charlton * Old Mother - Eileen Way * Horg - Howard Lang * Dyn Heddlu - Reg Cranfield * Disgyblion - Francesca Bertorelli, Carol Clarke, Heather Lyons, Mavis Ranson, Cedric Shoeman, Brian Thomas, Richard Wilson * Dynion Ogof - Leslie Bates, Al Davis, Billie Davis, Roy Denton, Bob Haddow, Bill Nichols, Frank Wheatley * Menywod Ogof - Elizabeth Body, Jean Denyer, Veronica Dyson, Diane Gay, Brenda Proctor, Lyn Turner, Doreen Ubells * Plant - Antonia Moss, Julie Moss, David Rosen, Trevor Thomas Criw * Ysgrifenyddwr - Anthony Coburn * Dylunydd - Barry Newbury, Peter Brachacki * Cynhyrchydd Cysylltiol - Mervyn Pinfield * Trfenydd Ymladd - Derek Ware * Cerddoriaeth Achlysurol - Norman Kay * Effeithiau Arbennig - Effeithiau Gwyliol BBC * Cerddoriaeth Teitl - Ron Grainer * Golygydd Stori - David Whitaker * Cyfarwyddwr - Waris Hussein * Cynhyrchwr - Verity Lambert * Gwisgoedd - Maureen Heneghan * Dyn Camera Ffilm - Robert Sleigh * Colur - Elizabeth Blattner Cyfeiriadau * Mae Susan yn siarad am y Chameleon Circuit, sy'n cael ei nodi nifer o weithiau yn y sioe. * Wrth i Ian a Barbara mynd i fewn i'r peiriant amser, maent yn cyfeirio at y maint tu fewn. Mae'r cyfeiriad hon yn cael ei ailadrodd gan nifer o gymdogion yn y dyfodol. Crysondeb golygfeydd I'w hychwanegu. Categori:Storïau Hen Gyfres 1 Categori:Storïau yn Llundain Categori:Storïau deledu'r Doctor Cyntaf Categori:Storïau yn 1963 Categori:Storïau Ysgol Coal Hill Categori:Storïau yn Shoreditch Categori:Storïau gyda theitlau eraill